Set Friendship in Motion
*13 July 2017 }}Set Friendship in Motion (Let's Go!) is a song from the third series. It was uploaded on the official Facebook page on 3rd July 2017 and on the official YouTube channel on 13th July 2017. Lyrics :Jessicake: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Sing it along with us :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :You can stay on the tracks :And stand still all day :Or you can keep chugging :And get on your way :Talk to people you meet :And learn something that's new :Make friends everywhere you go :They'll be there through and through :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Jessicake: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :'Cos there may be :Twists and turns on the tracks :Keep moving forward :No looking back :And then you'll see :True friends will be :There for you :Jessicake: (spoken) "'Cos that's what friends do, yeah!" :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Jessicake: (spoken) "Let's give it try, come on!" :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Jessicake: (spoken) "Come on!" :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Jessicake: Clap your hands :Stomp your feet :Across the land :To the beat :Let's sing it again :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Let's go, go, go :And set friendship in motion :GO, GO, GO! :Let's go, go, go, and show :What good friends we can be :Let's go, go, go :And we'll start a commotion :From ocean to ocean :Set friendship in motion :WITH ME! :Set friendship in motion :Let's set friendship in motion :Come set friendship in motion :WITH ME! Characters *Jessicake *Strawberry Kiss *Bubbleisha *Kooky Cookie *Buncho Bananas *Lippy Lips *Cheeky Chocolate *Peppa-Mint *Donatina *Dum Mee Mee *Kylie Cone *Wally Water *Toasty Pop *Choc N' Chip *Fortune Stella *Spilt Milk *Lala Lipstick *Suzie Sushi *Sarah Fairy Cake *Rainbow Sparkle *Bridie *Betty Bouquet *Lil' Blaze *Gino Gelati *Lynne Spring *Freda Fern *Sadie Soccerball *Max Saxophone *Lola Roller Blade *Philippa Flowers *Queen Cake *Slick Breadstick *Nina Noodles *Twinkle Cupcake *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Pina Pineapple Drink *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Swirly Shirley *Bree Birthday Cake *Becky Birthday Cake Footage Used *Shopkins: Chef Club *The Spatula *After Party (Part 3) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 4) *Go Cheeky! *Shopkins World Fair (Part 2) *Hey! Listen! *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 2) *Lost and Hound (Part 4) *After Party (Part 1) *The Shopville Games (Part 1) *Lost and Hound (Part 2) *The Shopville Games (Part 4) *Shopkins World Fair (Part 3) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 1 *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 5) *The Shopville Games (Part 3) *Lights, Camera, Shopkins! (Part 1) Trivia *Before and after the chorus is sung the first time, as well as at the end of the song, part of Apple Blossom's Classic Theme can be heard. *This is the only song of the third series that was not a CGI remake. *The title of the song is the name of the brand's second marketing slogan. External links *Official Facebook post on 3rd July 2017 Category:Songs